


Blue Riding Hood

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, Sexy Times, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: Somewhere in the woods lives a mage. A man in a blue hood often visits him to bring him things from the outside world. The only problem is, he's caught the eyes of a wolf.(Completely shameless PWP.)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Little Red Riding Hood but Gilthur and a lot of sex.
> 
> Merlin, I'm sorry for making you the grandma. I really am.

Merlin could be so annoying.

Arthur held the basket at his side, full of the herbs that the mage had requested. He didn’t mind running favors for his mentor, it really wasn’t a problem—but he lived deep in the heart of the woods, making the trek back and forth tedious. Still, he wasn’t the type of man to turn down that sort of thing, knowing Merlin would only show up in town on a cold day in Hell. He was his only connection to the outside world, so it was a responsibility Arthur took seriously.

There were two people who would meet Arthur in the woods if given the opportunity.

The first was the kind woodsman who lived alone—Lancelot. Stopping by to talk to him was a highlight of the trip, even if Lancelot seemed to look at Arthur in ways he couldn’t decipher. He would help with his chores for the sake of helping (most often, sitting to watch him chop wood), and sometimes if it were late, Lancelot would invite him to stay the evening.

The other…

There was a wolf of a man, Gilgamesh, and Arthur meant it quite literally. He had pointed, fluffy ears and a tail, and Arthur couldn’t tell if he lived a posh life in a city nearby and walked the woods for entertainment, or just lived here—he was too well kept to be just the latter, but Gilgamesh never directly answered where he came from, just that he was always so _happy_ to see Arthur in ‘his’ woods. The wolf was utterly relentless, wanting everything he could take from Arthur and more.

“Every single thing in these woods belongs to me,” He’d quote to him on the regular. “And if you’re trespassing… that makes you one of mine.”

Arthur would just wave him off. “Does that mean you lay claim to Merlin, too?”

“Merlin is just barely skating on my patience, but yes—he is one of mine.”

“Then why don’t you go flirt with him? He has an open bed for any weary traveler.” Arthur bit back. It seemed they had done this song and dance so many times that he had a comeback for everything, but it was all water off a duck’s back for Gilgamesh. Nothing deterred him, but still, he changed the subject.

“What are you here for today?”

“Merlin wants me to find some herbs for a spell…”

“Hmm…” Gilgamesh yawned, stretching his arms above his head and letting his loose shirt show off his abdomen quite deliberately. Arthur pretended not to look. “I’ll leave you to that, then. Helping you with the search would be a bore. But… if you find yourself needing a cure for that boredom when you’re done, come find me.”

The nature of their relationship was… strange. Arthur seemed uninterested but had given in to him before without being displeased by it. He thought if Gilgamesh had him just the once, he’d be satisfied and leave him alone, but it only increased the wolf’s hunger. As much as Arthur would have liked to commit to the task at hand, he felt his mind wander as he collected the appropriate herbs, going off a leather-bound book with sketches of them inside.

There was one last thing Merlin needed, a white flower with a pink inner core to complete his potion. As soon as he found it and picked it, he curiously sniffed the flower to see if it came with any pretty scent.

That was a mistake.

You see, Merlin had neglected to tell him that as an incubus, this flower had no particular power over him, but for human beings, its pollen was a potent aphrodisiac. Arthur knelt down into the flower patch—yet another mistake—and tried to get his bearings.

“G… ugh…”

He clutched his chest as the fire spread throughout his body, nestling in heat in his lower stomach. He had to find Gilgamesh or perhaps even Lancelot—he had to get this under control.

No—no, he wouldn’t burden them with this, especially not the kind woodsman. This was his mistake and he’d handle it on his own. Sliding downward with his back against the tree behind him, he pushed down the front of his pants to find himself already mindlessly erect. So _embarrassing._ He’d just take care of this quickly, stroking himself as fast as he could, trying to reach fruition.

“Well, well.”

He knew the voice of the wolf all too well, to the point where he almost didn’t want to stop just because he saw him.

“Gil…”

“You found these flowers. I thought you might—so I wandered over and…” He laughed, deeply. “Look at you. How shameful, how delicious… Part of me just wants to watch. You can hardly move anything but your hand, can’t you?”

Now that he thought about it, Arthur really couldn’t focus on anything but the immediate need for release. He still had a tight grip on himself, to start with. Gilgamesh leaned against the tree, leering down at him.

“Go on, then. Finish.”

“—with you right over my shoulder?” Still, Arthur’s hand was ghosting over his own cock, unable to restrain himself.

“I’ll reward you for the show.”

It seemed there was no question of Gilgamesh going away, or Arthur being able to stumble himself to privacy. Arthur glowered up at him. Something about that smug smirk… really set Arthur ablaze. He tried not to focus on him, settling into the rhythm of masturbation knowing those two red eyes were fiercely trained on him. Eventually, Gilgamesh stepped in front of him to watch before kneeling and parting Arthur’s knees.

“Mongrel. If you’re going to pleasure yourself in front of me, you’d better do it right.” He swatted Arthur’s hands away from himself to take hold of him. “I know from our last encounter you aren’t usually this clumsy…” His hand began to move up and down, slowly, as if he was fondling him rather than trying to make him cum. “Is it the pollen?”

“It’s… unbearable…” Arthur confessed, which was exactly what Gil wanted to hear.

“So you’ll beg for anything to come, right? Beg.”

Arthur bit his lip before speaking. “Please…”

“If I make you come, will you become mine?”

“…”

“I mean _really_ mine, I won’t catch you flirting with that woodsman anymore?” Gilgamesh’s grip tightened slightly, revealing a tense jealousy from bringing up the other man.

“… … …”

“A tough negotiator, but I have the upper hand,” Gil’s hand slowed to a deliberately torturous pace, one hand tight around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming even if he wanted to. “Come on, Arthur. You can only endure so m—”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” He panted, finally. “Just… please—”

“Say it.”

“I’ll become yours…”

“Excellent.”

Gilgamesh wasted no time, he dipped his head low to kiss the head of Arthur’s dick, still gripping him tight enough to prevent any orgasm. Lips pressed firmly around the crown of his cock, he lavished his tongue on him and let go of him as he took him in entirely, allowing him to come whenever he wished.

It took Arthur no time at all to reach his peak, pulsing cum inside of Gil’s mouth, grabbing his hair and holding it there to punish him for making him promise something like that while under the influence of some kind of sex pollen—but where he expected to feel relief, he felt… an even stronger hunger. As Gilgamesh spat and sputtered once Arthur let go of his hair, both of them were surprised to see he was fully erect.

“Oh…? That wasn’t enough to satisfy you?” Gilgamesh spoke, a little gravelly from the sore throat. “Maybe I can get you to promise me more things…”

Arthur had regained some sanity, though, and was out for revenge—he grabbed one of the flowers and held it up to Gilgamesh’s face.

“What are you—” He sniffed the air gently and felt the same heatwave wash over him, perhaps doing so knowingly. It wasn’t as if the pollen wasn’t hanging in the air from this patch of flowers, either—he could feel himself growing hotter by the minute, pleasant chills running up his spine—ah, yes, the very same thing that had tortured Arthur just a minute before. The difference was, Arthur was far more merciful.

And by that, he pushed Gilgamesh’s back into the flowers.

Now it surrounded him on all sides, completely taking him by surprise, but not angering him in the slightest—Arthur’s initiative had him wanting. Besides, any opportunity to seduce Arthur further was fine in his book. Gilgamesh’s hands ran down his own thighs to his knees and pushed them open them for Arthur to crawl between, the man above him leaning down for a messy kiss, gaining easy entry to Gilgamesh’s mouth as he pressed his tongue against his lips. Arthur was a delight when ferocious, when tearing at Gilgamesh’s clothes to expose more of him, leaving his mouth only to run his teeth along his nipple, playing with one between his fingertips and giving the other attention through his tongue. Gilgamesh threw his head back, sighing happily, running his fingers through Arthur’s golden locks.

“Well? What will you try and have of me?”

“Everything,” Arthur said frankly, taking Gilgamesh’s hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. “If I am yours, I expect to take it all.”

This might as well have been Gilgamesh’s daydream, for all the perfect notes Arthur was hitting during it. The possessiveness in his voice, the complete shift from how he acted before—these flowers were said to put ‘anyone through heat, not unlike being in mating season’, so what the two of them shared now was more than just a basic need for sex. It really was _mating_ , breeding, whatever you wanted to call it. Arthur wanted to lay claim to him in such a vicious way, and it thrilled him.

Arthur had to rustle through his bag for a little ‘gift’ Gilgamesh had given him before, to be used whenever he wished. A vial of lubricant. Feeling just a bit mean, Arthur drizzled some over his fingertips right above Gilgamesh’s cock, so that the cold droplets that fell off would send small jolts through the wolf beneath him.

“Khhh…” Gilgamesh hissed beneath his breath. “If you’re going to do it, then—”

“Do it?” Arthur asked innocently, sliding his first finger into him.

When did he become such a bully? Gilgamesh realized he probably pushed him to this… and he was getting his just desserts from him. Either way, Gilgamesh let out a soft howl and spread his legs even further, giving Arthur as much access as he needed. Arthur’s first finger prodded him gently, the second with more intent— until eventually he was enjoying himself watching Gilgamesh squirm beneath his touch. Even cuter was the wag of his tail as Arthur did it, bringing a slight blush to his face. Gilgamesh really could be so adorable.

“I want more…” He demanded.

Arthur shrugged off his blue cloak and grasped Gilgamesh’s hips. “Now it’s my turn to tease you.”

“…hmm…? Just put it in--”

Arthur pressed the head of his dick into Gilgamesh, but refused to move any further. “Beg.”

The way Arthur held onto the back of Gilgamesh’s hips prevented him from bucking downward and getting any more of him. “As if I’ll beg for something you want so badly you’re trembling—”

“I can hold off. You can’t.”

Gilgamesh glowered at him, but his tail was still swishing back and forth. He wasn’t sure he wanted to squander Arthur’s dominance when he was usually so aloof.

“Fine… prove to me you’re worthy of me.”

“That’s not begging.”

Arthur began to withdraw ever so slightly before Gilgamesh wrapped his legs around him, preventing him from moving any further.

“Arthur—”

“Yes…?”

“… please.” The angry blush on Gilgamesh’s face was unmistakable. This was as far as he’d go to ‘beg’, and Arthur rewarded him justly by thrusting his hips into his, burying himself inside of him.

The movement of their bodies in sync with one another merely made the ‘problem’ worse, kicking up more pollen into the air as Arthur’s movements became erratic and Gilgamesh arced his back against the soft flowers crushed beneath him. Arthur’s eyes had gone dim, thinking only of pleasure and how to wring every last drop of it out of Gilgamesh, forgetting how noisy he was being, focusing only on holding Gilgamesh aloft and pounding into him with everything he had.

Gilgamesh felt drunk, movements shaky as he came the first time, but Arthur didn’t stop—no, even as his body went slack, Arthur was still holding him up and fucking him for all he was worth, and he realized this wouldn’t stop as long as they were in this patch of flowers—he’d rail him to exhaustion, and Gilgamesh was tempted to let it happen.

Arthur flipped him onto his stomach, forcing him onto his hands and knees as he rutted him even as Gilgamesh struggled to stay up. He was howling now, a noise Arthur found adorable, mostly because he knew Gilgamesh couldn’t help it and probably would suppress it any other time.

Arthur came so many times he lost count after three. He’d gotten to the point where there was no cum to spare, just the thrall of overstimulation washing over him. Gilgamesh had it worse, though—he was the one either face down in the flowers or with his back against them, so whatever Arthur wanted, he wanted more of. There was no more pleasure or pain, just sensation—needless, bucking sensations that made every tip of them sensitive, that made their lips raw from bitten kisses. Arthur kept saying ‘please endure it one more time—’ over and over, until he finally couldn’t hold himself up. He collapsed onto Gilgamesh, no amount of pollen able to get him to budge again, even if he was completely willing.

Gilgamesh squirmed, trying to get comfortable beneath Arthur before wrapping his arms around him possessively. There was no way Arthur could go back to _anyone_ after this. Sighing with pleasure, he only realized his discomfort and how worn-out his body felt after a few minutes. He eventually rolled Arthur off of him and found his pants, put them back on, and fixed Arthur’s clothes before straddling his hips, waiting for him to wake up.

“I can’t… not again—” Arthur panted. Gil shushed him.

“You’d better get to Merlin’s house and clean yourself up. It’s about time I found my way home, too…” Gil eyed him suspiciously. “and Arthur?”

“…” Arthur seemed to know what was coming.

“I don’t care if you made your promise under the influence of pollen. You are _mine_.”

“I thought you’d think as much,” Arthur sighed.

“So the next time you come into these woods, think of a nice place to take me.” Gilgamesh patted his cheek. “We’ve utterly ruined this patch of flowers, but I bet we can find more…”

Arthur sat up, rubbed his forehead, and looked at Gilgamesh before kissing him one last time.

“I can’t promise I’ll hold back as much.” He admitted, sheepishly.

“… you were holding back? Nonsense, you’re bluffing.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Gilgamesh snatched him by the collar of his shirt. “Hurt me next time, then.”

At that, the wolf stood up, and though he was able to conceal his limp entirely, there was still something obviously exhausted about him. Arthur watched him go.

Standing up and picking up his basket, he hobbled to Merlin’s house, regaining his energy with every step.

\--

He was grateful that, for all of the amenities one could have out in the woods, that Merlin had a bath he could use.

The mage commented he smelled like sex all over the moment he walked in, that even if he wanted to, there was no energy he could drain from Arthur. Something an incubus could tell. He kindly took the salacious herbs from him to go pour in a pot over the fire while Arthur stripped down and cleaned himself off.

“Are you okay?”

“The wolf made me promise to be his.” Arthur sighed, sinking into the bath a bit further.

“You shouldn’t take it seriously. I mean—I wouldn’t…” Merlin shrugged. “It’s just the whimsy of a creature like him.”

“No, he seemed serious.”

“So what?”

“So…”

“… so you think you feel for him?”

Arthur didn’t quite answer. “It’s confusing.”

“I’ll bet it is. Just don’t do anything dumb, alright? Oh, and I’ll need new herbs next week--”

Arthur seemed to tune him out, closing his eyes and letting the warm water of the bath wash over him, trying not to think of Gilgamesh and all the new ways he’d seen him today.

It was harder than it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more for this AU.
> 
> 4,300 words more. I got a little carried away from my usual limit HAHA.
> 
> We'll see if I keep up with this AU or leave it here. I did not beta this one bit since it's almost 2 AM, so if there are grammatical errors, they will be fixed in the morning.

Arthur didn’t know how _serious_ Gilgamesh was about claiming him for his own.

Human-like wolves like him had seriously strange things ingrained in them. Things like _mates_ and wild natures and stuff Arthur really didn’t plan on getting involved in. He’d known Gilgamesh as long as he’d been entering these woods, and even so, could he really say he understood him? He operated as a lone wolf, doing as he pleased as long as he wanted, no pack to call his own. Perhaps he was too proud to make one? Or be complicit in someone else’s. Either way…

Arthur had nothing to do with him today. It had already been a few weeks since their last encounter.

He was helping the woodsman, this time around.

Hauling lumber and watching him cut it as sweat beaded on his brow was… something. Lancelot was a handsome man, and probably more in Arthur’s league than someone as… who could _be_ as feral as Gilgamesh. Even more so was the fact that Lancelot was clearly head over heels for him, who seemed to have eyes for only him, who Arthur… entertained the idea of flirting with him. There was always something holding him back from considering it.

Arthur didn’t know the definition of disloyalty. Therefore, the promise that Gilgamesh wrenched out of him had bothered him quite a bit. It made him feel like he needed to break up with him formally if he wanted to pursue anyone else—

\--Which was absolutely ridiculous! Arthur had been made to promise that when things were out of control, but everything after that… that was definitely him teasing him deliberately, and acting passionate of his own will… still, he couldn’t ignore his own conscience. Therefore, today, he’d keep his interest to a minimum and try to seek out the wolf. Or at least… he’d finish watching him chop wood, then go confront the wolf about his promise.

“How have things been with Merlin?”

The innocuous question coming from the woodsman finally set Arthur’s thinking straight. “Oh, he’s still the same old Merlin. Asking me for weird ingredients and things from town that I don’t want to be seen buying—”

Lancelot laughed, and it was that sweet gentle laugh that Arthur could spend all day listening to. “You’re very loyal to him, all things considered. And yet, you still make time for me.”

“I’m always happy to make time for you.”

Lancelot gave him that smile that Arthur found so indescribably charming that he couldn’t help but keep going. “Do you need any help?”

“No, that’s the last of it. You’d better get back, Arthur, it’s getting late. Of course, if the walk is too long, you’re welcome to stay in my…?” He gestured back to his cabin.

Arthur was about to accept the offer when Gilgamesh flickered through his mind and his conscience wouldn’t let him accept. “I really had better go. I’ll see you again next week, Lancelot.”

As Arthur grabbed his basket and pulled up his hood, he began the journey home, over pathways he’d known ever since he was young. As night fell, howls filled the forest, notoriously full of wolves, though Arthur walked without any fear. He knew there was one wolf in the forest who wouldn’t let any of the others touch him. Arthur wasn’t sure whether or not he was glad he didn’t see him today.

A branch crackled, leaves crunching on the ground. He was not alone.

Arthur picked up the pace, but it was clear these footsteps weren’t human-like. There were too many steps, and if he ran, he’d only incite the thing to give chase. Instead, he stopped, sighed, and went with his best guess.

“Gilgamesh?”

The hustle of paws stopped, before evenly turning into two even footsteps as the culprit walked into the moonlight, arms folded over one another, clearly cross.

“Arthur.”

“Don’t— _do_ that. Don’t stalk me in the middle of the night!” As angry as Arthur was, it didn’t hold a candle to the apparent anger that Gilgamesh was holding onto. He strode straight up to Arthur and pulled on the collar of his hood, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“I thought you were good for your promises, Arthur. Clearly, I was mistaken.”

Arthur sighed. “About that promise—”

“—I understand it was an unreasonable one, but I still expected you to keep it.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Arthur spoke, flustered and upset. “Is talking to someone a crime? He even invited me into his home and I said no because of you--”

So Arthur _did_ take it seriously. That was a pleasant surprise. Mostly, he’d just expected Arthur to shrug him off and say that promise never mattered, and Gilgamesh expected to be very angry about it because wolves treated promises very differently from humans. It seemed this one had an honorable heart, and he could feel his anger melt just by a little bit.

“—but we have to talk about it,” Arthur said firmly. “A promise made under the influence of that pollen is no promise.”

“Yet you just told me you honored it.”

“Long enough to tell you that I shouldn’t have to.”

Gilgamesh sized him up, listening truly to what he had to say. “… I get what you mean, but—wolves are not foxes. We don’t lie or omit truths. I might have been unfair in claiming you, sure—but are you so upset about it? You didn’t even cheat on me to spite me.”

This wolf’s ego… “If you truly wanted a human, you would have played by human rules.”

“Oh? And what are those?”

“Fairness,” Arthur responded. “Honesty. At least telling me up front that you love me and want that to be exclusive.”

“Do humans truly have to go through so many hoops for their own mates? Pitiful.”

“It’s two things. Two _basic_ things!”

Gilgamesh was at least entertained now instead of angry. Arthur’s nobility truly was going to get him killed in the end or worse, hitched to someone like Gilgamesh. “Very well. You know I love you and I wish to make that firmly exclusive. What say you?”

“No, no—you just said wolves don’t omit truths. You just said ‘I know’ but I don’t know that at all. I want to hear it straight from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Say that you love me. I dare you to do it.”

Gilgamesh could feel eyes on him throughout the woods, his fellow wolves all jeering at the corner Arthur had put him into. However, if he didn’t rise to the occasion, Arthur would basically take that as permission to run off with whoever he wanted and he couldn’t abide by that. Just because Arthur didn’t remember coming into these woods in his youth and meeting him here, didn’t mean—he didn’t…

“And if I say it? Will you uphold your promise?”

“Stop delaying, or I’ll go home and pretend none of this ever happened.”

Being put in the vulnerable position was never enviable, but Arthur was so good at doing that to him that he barely registered it by now. “Of course I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur sighed as if the mess surrounding him just got bigger. “I didn’t think you’d actually—”

“I _did_ ,” Gilgamesh said, dangerously. “Now uphold your end of the bargain.”

“Why, though?”

“Because you promised—”

“No, why do you love me?”

“Because…” Gilgamesh’s hand idly played with a charm hanging around his neck. “I get to choose that. Is that fair enough for you?”

Enough that Arthur couldn’t contest it. “I guess that answer is as good as any.”

“So, will you humiliate me by abandoning your mate or will you keep your promise?”

“M- _mate_?”

“Of course. That’s the kind of promise I expected you to keep, after all, and you felt honor-bound to keep it.”

“… I don’t understand, Gilgamesh,” Arthur said, finally. “When I was under the influence of that pollen I couldn’t get enough of you. It still… feels that way, even though the effect should be long gone, even though I’m certain I shouldn’t have to keep that promise. What have you done to me?”

“Nothing you didn’t do to me. Look who’s in denial _now_ about their feelings, after so cruelly making me say it first.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Gilgamesh parroted him, egging him on.

“If you hexed me, Merlin would have been able to tell… so why do I…?”

Gilgamesh cupped his cheek and drew his lips to his, Arthur hesitating before returning the kiss.

“Don’t you remember?” Gilgamesh crooned. “A boy your age you used to play with after Merlin taught you lessons? Back when he had to escort you from these woods yourself?”

“That kid was no wolf—”

“It’s easier hidden when you’re young. Ears can flatten against your head, hide in your hair, tails are short enough to keep hidden—”

Familiarity reached Arthur’s face, curious, then suddenly—

“You--!!”

Gilgamesh’s laugh could wake up the whole forest. “Now you get it?”

Arthur’s face was as red as a beet, covering his mouth as he paced around the pathway. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!”

“I had hoped you’d figure it out on your own. Not many blond, red-eyed men in your life, you see.”

Gil’s arms wrapped around Arthur from behind, pulling him into his chest possessively as Arthur’s hands were still on his face in embarrassment. “--And to my delight, the Arthur I knew then grew up to be handsome and noble and so incredibly entertaining.”

Arthur sighed, letting his arms go slack, not even fighting Gilgamesh’s embrace. “I think you made me promise then, too.”

“Oh, is your memory coming back all of a sudden?”

“A bit… Gilgamesh--”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to let go of me? It’s so dark that if I don’t get moving, I’ll be lost in these woods before I can make it home.”

At the sudden change of topic, Gilgamesh frowned, but he understood. “Come to my place instead.”

“Where do you live here?”

Gilgamesh took him by the hand and began to walk him off the beaten path, able to tell him where to watch his footing as they walked over branches and moss-covered stone. Deep into the winding forest, Arthur wasn’t sure where he was being led, he’d never been this far in this direction before until a clearing bathed in moonlight showed him the way. A home, simple yet elegant, stood tall. Arthur quickly took it for a hunter’s home, but Gilgamesh pushed open the door like he owned the place.

“I might be a wolf, but I would never lower myself to living in a cave. Come in.”

It was cozy… almost too much for someone as grandiose as Gilgamesh could be. Arthur had expected him to live incognito in another city for as well-kept as he was, but maybe he just wanted to live somewhere close to _his_ forest? A dying fire crackled in the fireplace, Arthur set aside his basket… the people he lived with in town knew he would often stay the night in the woods, so that wasn’t a problem—

The problem was knowing he’d followed a wolf into his den knowing full well that said wolf wanted something from him.

“So… you want me to be your boyfriend?”

Gilgamesh practically cackled. “That word is so ugly. _Mates_. I want you to be my mate.”

“And do what, exactly? Fuck you whenever I’m here?” Arthur made a vague shrugging gesture. “Is that all that wolves do?”

“Make no mistake, Arthur Pendragon, you are talented in that respect but you can be denser than the bricks building this house. What does the word ‘mate’ mean to you, a human?”

“It means something more permanent than a partner if I’m correct.”

“Exactly.” Gilgamesh’s arms weaved around his waist. “So glad we’re on the same page. I may lay claim to everything in these woods, but you specifically I want for myself. Don’t you remember this?”

He spun the charm on his necklace, a light blue stone. “One of the first spells Merlin taught you was one to enchant a gemstone to let someone know if you’re near. You gave it to me because you… let’s see, how can I phrase this to embarrass you the most…” Gilgamesh pretended to think. “You wanted me to always know you’ll be here for me. This was when you and I were eleven and ten.”

Arthur’s face flushed immediately, absolutely regretting that he forgot something so important and so humiliating. “Where… did you go during all that time I didn’t see you?”

“I was traveling the world. I thought you’d remember me by the time I got back but it seems I was mistaken.”

“I can’t believe I would ever forget…”

“Childhood memories often fall by the wayside for humans, but a wolf never forgets.”

So Gilgamesh had loved—or at least _liked_ him for a long while.

This put him in such a strange predicament.

“Did I promise you anything as a child?”

Gilgamesh… didn’t answer. Instead, he tried to initiate contact—gently rubbing Arthur’s shoulders and pushing himself into him. “Just keep your promise to me now.”

Arthur was unsatisfied with just that. “And being your mate entails…?”

Finally, finally, finally, they were on the right track that Gilgamesh wanted to get on, without any pollen clouding Arthur’s mind. “Just be loyal to me and only me. Treat me right… you already know how to.”

“… I still have to think about this.” Guilt or regret was no proper motivator in this situation, after all.

“May I present a convincing argument?”

“… you may.”

Gilgamesh’s lips crashed with Arthur’s, backing him into the wall as Gilgamesh took his time laying claim to his lips, inciting him to part his so he could taste him. He lifted his knee to grind his thigh between Arthur’s legs, betraying just how needy this wolf could be. Arthur gasped and moaned, giving the access he wanted as Gil pried his shirt and cloak off him.

“Take me again tonight,” Fangs that Arthur usually didn’t see peeked out from Gilgamesh’s lips. “Show me that lack of mercy you claim to possess.”

“Is it mating season for wolves or something? Is this why you’re so determined…?”

Gilgamesh _bit_ Arthur’s nape in response, Arthur seemingly getting his answer from him like that. No wonder he was so deliriously affectionate when he’d usually wear his pride first and foremost. Right… Arthur said he was holding back last time, but the truth was, in intimate situations like this, he was always holding back. He preferred the role of a gentle lover, but there was something carnal in him that wanted more.

Something that, maybe, a wolf could handle.

Arthur pushed Gilgamesh back against his bed and crawled on top of him, pinning him in place as he shoved his hands up his shirt. Just skin on skin felt good enough, but he could have more, do better—Gilgamesh was already trying to give him everything, so why not let him? He let memories he’d buried deep within his mind come back to surface as he toyed with him, of an affectionate friend who resembled nothing of the wolf in front of him. If Gilgamesh hadn’t told him they were the same person, he never would have guessed—

He ought to take responsibility for that heartbreak. Mimicking Gilgamesh from earlier, he might have lacked the canines to make it hurt, but he bit him back in the same spot, hard enough to get a stinging ‘ah—’ from Gilgamesh himself. As an apology, he licked over the wound and began kissing down his collarbone, down his beautifully tattooed abdomen, to the golden fuzz that brushed just over the very top of his pants. He shouldn’t be surprised, really—wolves were furry creatures, after all, even in human form… hooking his fingers into the belt loops, he pulled them down.

“Arthur—”

“I’m going to teach you about proper give and take. For instance, you did this for me last time we met--”

Arthur barely needed to help him along to hardness, but he still flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock and dragged it upward, eliciting a moan from the other man, his other hand caressing his thigh gently as the hand on his cock tightened around the base.

“—and you wouldn’t let me come until I promised you something.”

Gilgamesh stared back up at him uneasily despite the pleasure.

“So let’s do that now. From now on, you’re not going to get jealous if I make friends and visit them in your woods. Promise?”

“You barely look at him like he’s your friend—ah—”

Arthur had already taken him down mostly to the base, warming him with his throat and rubbing his tongue against him roughly before pulling off. Arthur had technique? Where had he learned it—? Gilgamesh immediately was fired up with a different kind of jealousy, but Arthur would hardly let him move.

“If you are mine and I am yours, all he will be is a friend. You have to trust me. Promise me.”

It wasn’t as if Arthur was disloyal in any way, shape or form. In fact, the idea had revolted him so thoroughly that he turned down a warmer bed tonight in order to wait until he made things right with Gilgamesh. The other man laughed, hoarsely.

“Are you saying my promise is still valid--?”

“I never said it was off.”

“Ha! So you will become my—”

“Promise me first.”

Gilgamesh’s face fell slightly, knowing he could trust Arthur yet wondering if he himself could even promise such a thing.

“I…”

Arthur continued to torture him, sucking him down to the base before dragging his lips back up.

“—I promise. Have all of your little friends you want, but don’t you dare touch them the way you touch me.”

“You gave in really quickly…” Arthur stroked him quickly and softly, lowering his head to run his tongue up his balls and onto his shaft. “Faster than I did.”

“F-fuck, Arthur…”

“Yes?”

“Please… come here.”

“Mm, no. I have a job to finish.”

Even Gilgamesh didn’t think Arthur was so dutiful as to return a gift like _this_ , calmly taking his time as Gilgamesh tried to hurry him along, even as he let go of the base of his cock and let him come whenever he wished—he still took such a long time, carefully building Gil’s pleasure and demolishing his patience all at once for the sake of payoff—a reward for a promise that had better be well kept.

Naturally, he wouldn’t last. As soon as Arthur picked up the pace, moving his hand with the motion of his mouth, Gilgamesh came with a deep shudder. He held Arthur in place as he fucked his mouth, tugging on his blond crop of hair until his pleasure had run its course. He only let go of Arthur once he realized he was struggling not to cough.

Spitting semen onto the floor (Gilgamesh eyed him like he’d better clean it up—it’s hard enough keeping a home in the forest clean), Arthur wiped his mouth and yearned for a glass of something to wash away the taste. He stood up from the ground and curiously, left Gilgamesh there as he walked into his kitchen to find a pitcher of water or bottle of wine. Gilgamesh, catching his breath, waited for Arthur to return, carrying a mug of wine or cider, whatever he had in his icebox.

“You’re interrupting the mood for this?”

“I didn’t realize you wanted to kiss me after filling my mouth with—”

“Good point.” Gilgamesh’s eyes fell onto Arthur’s pants, where he was unquestionably erect. Biting his knuckle and staring, Arthur answered the question on his mind for him.

“We’ll get to it, just a moment.”

He tipped back the mug and swished the sweet alcohol in his mouth a bit before swallowing it all. He set the mug on Gilgamesh’s bedside table before finally rewarding Gilgamesh with a kiss he wouldn’t be hard-pressed to turn away. It was pleasant—cider, most likely—and Gilgamesh could stand to get used to tasting it on Arthur’s tongue. Could he persuade him to move here? Ah… he was getting ahead of himself.

“Why are you spoiling me like this?” Gilgamesh asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like I can help it,” Arthur answered honestly, pushing him back against the bed. “I think all of us want something the way you wolves want it. To be loved the way you love, instead of how humans do.”

“Does the world outside my forest displease you that much?”

Arthur fell silent, trying to forget past heartbreak. “Sometimes.”

“Then stay here.”

Arthur didn’t answer him, he merely leaned in to kiss him again, pulling his thigh up so he could get in between them. Gilgamesh searched for a vial in the bedside drawer near his table, finding one and tossing it at Arthur, who caught it deftly.

Arthur’s method was simple: tease him until he relaxed and got used to the feeling of his fingers somewhere so intimate. It was such a considerate method to sex that Gilgamesh thought to himself of course—why would anyone want to share him, ever? As his fingertips rubbed around the rim of his entrance, prodding in gently, Arthur worked kisses into Gilgamesh’s neck. Already relaxed and enjoying what Arthur had to give, it was hardly long before he was ready for sex.

Arthur sighed, pushing down the front of his pants and remembering his promise to Gil— _hurt him next time_.

He pushed into Gil with mindfulness, knowing that this was the hardest part, but once they got past it—once Gilgamesh was used to him, he could fuck him as roughly as he wanted. Punish the wolf for wanting him so badly that he’d get his just desserts. Each second was pushing in a little bit more, waiting, and then a bit further until Arthur finally couldn’t hold out any more—he drove his hips into Gilgamesh’s, sighing at being fully enveloped by him and listening to the wolf struggle with his size in breathy whines.

Arthur hardly kept him waiting. His hips found rhythm with Gil’s, who was clinging to the soft quilt beneath his back, looking at Arthur with wide but ecstatic eyes that Arthur was finally laying claim to him in a real way. Eventually letting go of the blanket, he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, keening and howling with each thrust, not caring if Arthur wasn’t living up to his promise of going hard enough to hurt him—he was going hard enough to please him, and that was enough. There would be other times he could entice Arthur’s inner animal into coming out. For now—for now, he just…

They’d had sex countless times if you included the incident in the flower patch, but this time felt unique. Arthur was giving in to him, spoiling him just as he said. It made Gilgamesh wonder if Arthur almost saw him as a pet, then quickly dismissed the idea—he was just treating him like an animal that needed taming, but not quite literally. He saw Gil as too human for that, but there was plenty of time to convince him of the differences between them.

Arthur began to pant, kissing Gilgamesh messily as he thrust harder, dug little white scratches into his skin as Gilgamesh left bright pink and red ones along Arthur’s back with his claws—each of Gil’s little canine traits were starting to show themselves, but not fully. He’d keep him here for the night, and he’d try to keep him here for all nights, God willing. He could get used to this, he seriously could.

Gilgamesh came a second time, this time on Arthur’s stomach, and Arthur came shortly after, using his body for his own pleasure until he could scarcely hold himself up anymore. It had been just one round but something about tonight only promised as much. Gil was exhausted—full of things like feelings that didn’t suit an animal like him and tiredness from Arthur’s efforts. Arthur could keep going, but he decided peace was a better option.

He stood up, asked where Gilgamesh kept his fresh water, and used a damp rag to clean them both off gently. Gilgamesh was surprised at the tenderness in which he took to the task—so gentle and warm, making sure he wouldn’t sleep uncomfortably sticky.

He’d picked a fantastic mate. He’d get flack from the other packs for not picking a wolf, but these were his woods and he was King of them. He’d have a human if one worthy of him presented itself.

Arthur fixed his pants and looked at Gil for a long time.

“I… I guess I’ve thought it over.”

“Really? Fucking me once and you’ve thought it over. Hm.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad…”

“Really? Tell me why.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to answer at first, but then took Gilgamesh’s hand into his and lifted it to cup his own cheek. “There’s something about you that’s so warm and wanting, Gilgamesh. I can’t tell if I’m fascinated by your love for me or getting drawn in by it, but until I figure it out properly, I’ll—keep coming to these woods to find you.”

Gilgamesh seemed satisfied with the answer.

As he pulled back the quilt and let Arthur settle in with him, a cool breeze drifted in through the window. Arthur’s chin found the crook of Gilgamesh’s neck. They both felt the exhaustion of the day weigh on them, bringing them to sleep quicker than they could possibly be aware of.

The last thing Arthur remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Gilgamesh’s soft, long tail thumping on the mattress between them.


End file.
